Felicidad
by hinagueshi
Summary: felicidad : la esperada , la ajena, la imperceptible, la que te causa dolor , la que te causa rencor y la propia ... solo ¿felicidad?


FELICIDAD

PROLOGO

Cuando ella entro a trabajar en esa tienda , pensó que solo lo hacia para ganar mas dinero del que sus padres le daban cada quince dias por sus estudios y sus gustos pero nunca imagino lo feliz que seria al ver entrar al objeto de su afecto y quedarse contemplando fuese lo que fuese con tanto era una GRAN oportunidad , para su buena suerte habia llevado su camara al trabajo ese dia y para colmar su felicidad tambien su atesorado cuaderno de autografos .

Fotos , de esas que por su entusiasmo habian salido borrosas e incluso no se distinguian muy bien pero ella las habia capturado, solo le faltaba pedirle su autografo que de sobra conocia tan bien .¿Cuántas horas llevaba ahí su estrella inalcanzable ? Aproximadamente dos horas y supo que aunque lo interrumpiera conseguiria hablarle y tomarse una foto con el

-disculpe…. Joven Shindou

Los ojos amatista miraron a la joven delante suyo y le sonrio -dime -¿puede darme … su autografo?

-claro

Y despues de tomarle varias fotos , de pedirle que firmara todas las hojas de su cuaderno le pregunto algo que tal vez no debio

-¿esta buscando algo ?

Las mejillas de su idolo se tornaron de un color rojo tenue y discreto

-un anillo

Ella lo sabia muy bien , su hermoso cantante nunca podria pedirle que se casaran , en primer lugar porque el era una celebridad y en segundo porque el corazon de aquel chico de cabello rosa pertenecia a alguien mas por voluntad cancion que el escribia y cantaba lo hacia por el nombre de Yuki , otro joven que era mayor que el y que todos los medios de comunicación catalogaban como frio y buen cuanto la prensa supo que ellos mantenian una relacion sentimental , aquello fue como un efecto domino , muchos decian que no les duraria tanto tiempo y justo ahora el menor le compraria un anillo y le prometeria el mundo entero.

-permitame un momento 　

No tardo en regresar junto a el con una bolsa y sacar una pequeña cajita , la abrio y lo dejo admirar la joya , un anillo con una amatista en el

-cada que lo vea pensara en usted 　

Shuichi sonrio aun mas , luego de pagar y de agradecerle mas de diez veces salio de la tienda

_**Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende**_

_**Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa**_

_**Tada amarini kirei sugiteKoraekirezu namida afureta**_

　 Llego a casa cuando Yuki ya habia apagado todas las luces -tendre que esperar un poco mas Unos brazos por demas conocidos rodearon su cintura -¿Por qué te tardaste tanto ?-lo lamento Yuki me alegra que aun estes despierto -tengo algo que decirte-Yuki …　

_**Ano hi kitto futari wa**_

_**Ai ni fureta**_

¿Qué seria ? Sentia curiosidad , Yuki no lo habia acostumbrado a hablar pacíficamente , no es que hubiera algo de que hablar , las cosas marchaban muy bien ahora , no lo dejaria Yuki no lo dejaria o ¿si ?

　-Odio que seas tan insoportable y detesto cuando dices mi nombre -puedo cambiar y …-cuando me interrumpes te detesto mas -lo siento -no tolero tus berrinches , ni cuando dices mi nombre y me resulta desagradable tener tu presencia cerca -Yuki yo … lo lamento tanto -no haz mejorado en la cama -disculpa , dare lo mejor de mi para …-en otras palabras no quiero que sigas siendo mi novio -¡no! Eso no POR FAVOR YUKI ¡ESO NO ! YO …. TE

_** Watashitachi wa sagashiatte**_

_**Tokini jibun o miushinatte**_

_**Yagate mitsukeatta no nar**_

_**aDonna ketsumatsu ga matte ite m**__**o**_

_**Unmei to iu igaiHoka ni wa nai**_

Percibio una luz

Los ojos de Yuki estaban ahí observandolo detenidamente

-no puedo seguir de esta manera porque desde hace algun tiempo me di cuenta de que si no me molestas no me siento bien y que cuando estamos juntos y dices "Eiri" me parece un nombre extraordinario

-yo …

-agradezco que me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando , porque significa que estamos juntos , me consta que eres pesimo en la cama pero escuchar tu voz desafinda por mi me basta para tener placer , por eso …

El rubio se arrodillo

-por eso ya no quiero que seas mi novio , quiero que seas mio , quiero que te cases conmigo , para detestarte mas de lo que ya lo hago idiota .

Lagrimas

Que no podia contenter aunque quisiera , aunque corriera el riesgo de que Yuki malinterpretara todo

-cada que lo veas me recordaras y asi ya no me molestare contigo cuando llegues tan tarde a casa

-Yuki

-¿y bien ? ¿aceptas ?

-SI YUKI ¡ SI ! ¡MIL VECES SI ! Ah … por cierto

-¿Qué ?

_**Watashitachi wa sagashiatte**_

_**Tokini jibun o miushinatte**_

_**Yagate mitsukeatta no nara**_

_**Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo**_

_**Unmei to iu igai **_

_**Hoka ni wa nai**_

-¿tu tambien te casas conmigo ?

-pero . .. ¿Qué

?-yo tambien tenia planeado preguntarte lo mismo Yuki

observo la piedra amatista

-una cosa mas

-¿Qué?

-mira el anillo

_**Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora n**__**i**_

_**Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte**_

_**Toki o koete katachi o kaete **_

_**Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni **_

_**Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara **_

El anillo de Shuichi tenia algo grabado en el que rezaba 　

_Para mi mocoso con cero talento _

_Aishiteru _

Mas lagrimas

-no te lo di para hacerte llorar Shuichi

Mas lagrimas

-no llores

Un llanto escandaloso

-¡ya callate !

Shuichi lo tomo por sorpresa y lo abrazo y después casi como para si le dijo :

-¿Cómo me pides que me calle ? ¿Cómo dejar de llorar en este momento ? Si me asustaste , si me pediste que me casara contigo , si me diste un anillo del color de tus ojos , si dijiste mi nombre y te importa mi dolor ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme ?-te amo Seguramente habiha bebido en demacia , talvez estaba en coma o peor aun muerto

_**Soba ni ite aisuru hito**_

___**Toki o koete katachi o kaete **_

_**Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni **_

-¿Yuki?

-¿Qué quieres ?

-¿eres mi Yuki ?

-si

-jurame que no eres Tatsuha con el cabello teñido

-No se a donde se largo

-¿apostaste con Hiro ?

-si tu amigo lo hubiera sabido , me lo hubiera impedido

-Sakuma san

-no menciones al estu…

-¿K- san ?

-¿Por qué no me crees ?

-¿tan simple que nos vamos a casar ?

-si -no te lo creo

-¿y porque no ?

-SIEMPRE PASA ALGO

-callate

_**Nokotteru kara**_

_** Shinjite aisuru hito**_

___**Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru **_

-Yuki pero....

-pase lo que pase me casare contigo y por fin…

-¿por fin ?

-seras toda mi felicidad

_**Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto**_

_** Sayonara nante iwanai**_

_** Ano hi kitto futari wa**_

___**Ai ni fureta **_

　Una cama No cualquiera , aquella que desde hace algun tiempo compartia con Yuki

Yuki estaba dormido junto a el , en su dedo descansaba un anillo y su cabeza solo podia pensar en una frase que el rubio le dijo antes de que se desvaneciera 　

_Seras toda mi felicidad _


End file.
